vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ewald Cristaldi
Summary Ewald Cristaldi is a former exorcist and the Cardinal Deacon of the Vatican. He is the previous wielder of the legendary Excalibur. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Ewald Cristaldi Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Unknown, looks to be middle-aged and took part in World War II Classification: Human, Cardinal Deacon of the Vatican Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Skilled Swordsman, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Holy Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Illusion Creation with Nightmare, Invisibility with Transparency, Afterimage Creation and Speed Amplification with Rapidly, Duplication and Shapeshifting with Mimic (Can create incorporeal avatars of himself and transform his sword into any shape he wishes), Attack Reflection (Can manipulate attacks and send them back at opponents with Ruler), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities like ghosts and spirits), can manipulate and rule over living and nonliving things with Ruler Attack Potency: Mountain level (Fought against Kiba, and was stated to be stronger than base Dulio) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Kiba and Irina Shidou) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Mountain Class (Blocked an attack from Kiba, and easily defeated his Dragon Knights) Durability: Mountain level (Survived a lightning strike from Dulio) Stamina: High Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Excalibur Replica:' A replica of the true Excalibur. Although it possesess less than one-fifth the power of the original, Ewald's incredible talent allows him to use it as though it was one of the actual strongest holy swords. It can be used to project large waves of holy energy. *'Holy Water:' Ewald possesess several vials of holy water that are useful for increased damage against demonic beings. Although holy water normally has little effect on sufficiently powerful devils, he can utilize the power of Blessing to enhance its effects and inflict serious damage on them. *'Holy Cross:' Ewald possesess several holy crosses whose effects can be augmented with Excalibur Blessing. They can be used to generate a barrier capable of projecting large holy waves that can repel demonic beings and restrict the mobility of both grounded and flying opponents. Intelligence: Ewald is an incredibly skilled warrior who has long fought for the Church against the highest grade of enemies without any special abilities but his talent alone. He can effortlessly combat highly skilled swordsmen without any wasted movements, and can utilize the replica of Excalibur to an astonishing degree despite it possessing merely a small fraction of the original power. Additionally, he is able to wield the various abilities of Excalibur with ease and combine them in such a diverse and strategic manner that leaves even experienced warriors flummoxed. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Excalibur Destruction:' Known as the Holy Sword of Destruction, it can be used to enhance the destructive power of his melee attacks. *'Excalibur Mimic:' Known as the Holy Sword of Mimicry, it has the unique trait of being capable of changing its shape to whatever he wishes. He can use it to create several incorporeal avatars of himself to confuse opponents. *'Excalibur Rapidly:' Known as the Holy Sword of the Heavenly Flare, it increases his speed and that of the sword, and can additionally be utilized to create mirages. *'Excalibur Transparency:' Known as the Holy Sword of Transparency, it allows him to render himself and his sword invisible. *'Excalibur Nightmare:' Known as the Holy Sword of Dreams, it allows him to create illusions to disorient enemies. Additionally, he is capable of creating illusory waves of holy energy to disguise his real attacks, making it incredibly difficult for opponents to distinguish the genuine attacks from the fake ones. *'Excalibur Blessing:' Known as the Holy Sword of Blessing, it can be used to drastically enhance the effects of his holy armaments, allowing him to deal serious damage to demonic beings. It can weaken demonic beings, increase an exorcist's power, and give blessings to people. *'Excalibur Ruler:' Known as the Holy Sword of Control, it gives the wielder the ability to control and rule over all things and phenomena as they wish, whether it be living or non living. Ewald can utilize it to take control of enemy attacks and manipulate their trajectory. He can also use it to manipulate the trajectory of his own attacks to make them home in on targets. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Good Characters Category:Priests Category:Humans Category:Illusionists Category:Holy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7